


Caught in the act

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Caught in the Act, Cute, F/M, Funny, Kitten, Lucy and Loke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke's version of cheating is a little different the how you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

Fairy Tail Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own this story.  
ONE-SHOT: Caught in the act.  
\--  
\--  
"You cheated on me! And with him!" Loke boomed, pointing at him. The culprit looked back at Loke with an amused expression.

Lucy sighed.

"I trusted you!"

"Loke, aren't you over exaggerating?" Standing up, she shimmed her way to Loke from the bed, "We can still do things."

"Now that you have him, I don't feel like doing us."

Lucy pouted, pressing her body closer to his, "Now you're just being mean."

"Wouldn't your new boy toy get Jealous?"

Lucy smirked, "You really are jealous, that's my kitty!"

"I ain't your kitty!"

"Be mine again! It not like –"

"Don't even say his name in front of me, I knew something was up. All the sneaking around last week, the new food, the house smelling differently. You smelling differently. I knew if I came over here I would catch you in the act!"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped away. "So what, just one little guy and you're just going to dump me, leave me alone? He doesn't care! He'll be in another room, not anywhere near us!"

"Hear yourself talk!"

"I am, and I know I am being rational, and you," Japing a finger in his chest, "Are just being over dramatic. Now I don't feel in the mood …"

Lucy pouted and stomped into another room, Loke throw a dirty look at the culprit, who stared blankly up at him from the bed.

Following his master and lover, his expression softened. "Lucy," Spinning her around to face him. "Maybe I was over reacting, I just don't like to share you! But, if it makes you happy, you can have him."

Lucy grinned, "So your cool with it?"

"Anything for you!"

"Good, because the animal shelter said they would put the kitten down if he didn't find a home the next day …:"

"You have such a kind heart. But we have to establish some rules. One, no cat on the bed –"

"But you're a cat."

"I am a fully dignified lion, thank you very much."

Grinning at each other, they walked back into the bedroom, where the black and white kitten slept, "Well, he is kind of cute." Loke muttered.


End file.
